A SongFic to Remember
by StarFox57
Summary: Each chapter is a different song, mostly AxH but will base songs on other couples in the future! Rated M for some sexual scenes. Hope you enjoy!
1. Life After You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Enjoy! This chapter is based off of the song "Life After You" by Daughtry. I'm not able to use the lyrics of the actual song so anyway here you go!  
><strong>

Ten miles out of Hillwood and Arnold's Packard broke down just as he was heading back into Hillwood to apologize and ask Helga to take him back after the fight that occurred two weeks ago. He tried everything to get the Packard going again with no avail. So he did the only thing he could do to get back to Helga. He started running.

There was no other woman he would rather be with. She could be so difficult, but she made him feel so alive. She challenged him to think outside the box. For two weeks all he could think about was taking her out to the pier and bombarding her with all of the most romantic things he could think of. He just wanted her back in his life, to hold her when she was having a hard time and just be her shoulder to cry on when she needed it.

He remembered the fight like it was yesterday. She refused to open up to him when he tried to force his way in. How could he be so stupid? All he wanted was for her to open up a little bit more so he could understand her. He could not believe he broke things off and said that they weren't meant to be. After sitting down for hours choosing where to continue college so they could continue their lives together he was just going to throw it all away over one fight. He had not heard from here since she left the boarding house that night and it put him through so much pain.

Finally he ran so far he had gotten back to Hillwood. He was not sure how he was still running. He was sure that he would have passed out by now. Instead of running to her house he ran to the pier, knowing that's most likely where she would be. And there she was writing by the light of the moon. Hearing the sound of his panting and trying to catch his breath she turned around shocked.

Arnold, what are you doing here? Why are you all sweaty and out of breath?

Helga, I ran all the way here to tell you I'm sorry for everything and I want you back if you can forgive me.

You ran here? Why didn't just drive or call me? How did you even know I was here?

It's a long story. Please, Helga I'll do anything to be with you. You don't have to open up to me; I'll take you just as you are. These past two weeks have been torture I can't be without you any longer.

No, Arnold. You were right, I need to open up to you more often. I'm so-

Before she could finish Arnold pulled her in for a hungry, passionate kiss. She could tell by the passion that he was starving for it. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him even more passionately.

Finally they had to take a break for air.

I love you so much Helga, does this mean you'll take me back? Arnold pleaded

Stupid, football head; Of course I'll take you back. I love you more than you can imagine.

And with that they headed back to the boarding house to rekindle their romance and discuss why Arnold had to run 10 miles to get to her ;)

_AN: I've been planning to write a Hey Arnold! Fanfiction for a long time and I heard this song on the radio and though this would be a good inspiration.. I'm thinking about doing a songfic series and each chapter will be a new song. I am accepting any requests for songs you might have. I am rating this T for possible future content. I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Stay With Me

**Hey Everyone! By request "Stay The Night" by Zedd. Obviously I do not own this song or Hey Arnold. If I did, I would have made The Jungle Movie already! Haha, enjoy! Also, I want to remind everyone that each of the songfic are each their own story and are not connected…or are they?! Just kidding, they aren't, but anyway here you go.**

Arnold looked in awe as he saw none other than Helga Pataki knocking on his window after climbing the fire escape. They had a falling out not too long ago and as he was trying to figure out what he could do to fix things a tapping on the window pulled him out of his thoughts as he saw the love of his life waiting to be let in.

"Helga, what are you doing? And why didn't you just go through the front door?"

"I didn't want to wake any of the boarders or your grandparents. I needed to talk to you."

Arnold was immediately flushed with worry that something happened to her at home. "Helga, what happened are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I just need somewhere to stay, and I always seem to feel better here."

Arnold wanted so badly to tell her that he missed her and loved her, but did not want to scare her off after seeing how she looked and how badly she just needed to be comforted. He wasn't sure if they would make it to the future or not, but at that moment he just needed her.

"Helga, what did you want to talk about?"

"A-about us. I know we have been out of sync lately, but I want you to hear me out." Arnold nodded and she continued, "I don't care if we were not made to last, but right now I just want you. I've tried to forget about you because we are so fucked up sometimes, but I just can't." Arnold sighed a small sigh of relief. Even if she wasn't sure if they would make it together, she at least needed him one more time.

Arnold got up and dimmed the lights of the room and he grabbed Helga's wrist and led her to his bed. He slowly climbed in beside her and started gently kissing her jawline and down her neck. She gasped a little at each touch. He looked up at her and saw he sparkling blue eyes and fell even deeper in love than he thought he could.

While kissing Helga's neck Arnold whispered in a deep husky voice, "Helga are you going to stay the night?"

She looked at him as if she needed to think about his question and finally nodded. He took this as his cue to keep going and slowly slid his hand up her shirt and slipped a hand under her bra. She let out a quiet moan into his mouth as he devoured her mouth with his tongue. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer to her and entangled her fingers in his hair.

Arnold got off the bed and took his shirt off. Helga almost forgot about how good he looked thanks to all the sports he was involved in high school giving him a very muscular and toned look. He also took off his jeans and Helga followed suit. She also took her shirt off, displaying her toned stomach from continuing dance classes and her black bra with hot pink lacing and a bow in the middle. Arnold watched lustfully as she unclipped the back of her bra exposing her supple breasts. Her returned back to the bed on top of her kissing her and caressing her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and rubbed her leg against his inner thigh causing him to moan in her mouth. He could feel her lips grow into a smirk and continued kissing down her neck.

He reached his hands down to grab the waistband of her panties and pulled them down so she could kick them off. Without knowing Helga rolled on top of him and pulled off his boxers and started kissing his neck. "I need you now, Arnold," she whispered into his ear. And with that she arched her bag and began grinding her wet womanhood against his hardened member. Arnold quietly moaned as she went back and forth. After a few minutes of teasing him she put him inside of her and began rocking back and forth.

"H-Helga," he gasped. "Yes Arnold?" Helga asked innocently. He groaned as he grabbed onto her hips as she stayed in control.

Arnold rolled her over on the bed and took control, which made Helga let out a loud gasp. As much as he loved when she took control he knew it really turned her on when he took over and all he wanted was for her to enjoy tonight as much as possible.

Helga grabbed on to his shoulders and drug her nails down his back. Arnold leaned down while still thrusting in and out of her and started nibbling on her neck. This caused Helga to arch her back and tighten around his member. "Ahhhh, Arnold!" she screamed. Arnold started thrusting harder and faster, he loved to hear her scream his name. Helga began rocking her hips against his motions. "Oh. My. God." Arnold said between pants, "Helga, I am going to let it go." Helga smiled while panting, "Me too Arnold, don't stop." Arnold did as he was commanded and didn't stop and then finally

"Oh my…oh ahhhh-ar-ar-arnold!"

"Helga, oh my God ahhhh!"

Arnold got off of Helga and laid beside her and wrapped his around around her and held her close. Arnold whispered, "I love you Helga." "I love you too Arnold. Also, I think that was the best sex we ever had." Arnold chuckled at that comment and kissed her on the forehead, "Yeah I'm pretty sure it was."

A/N: So that escalated quickly. When I got this song request I wasn't originally going to put a sex scene of that intensity, but once I started writing I got ahead of  
>myself and just went with it. Also, same as last chapter I'm working with a couple other songs, but am also still taking requests. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review!<p> 


	3. Flaws

Disclaimer: Once again…I don't own Hey Arnold, Bastille, or American Horror Story. Enjoy! This chapter is based off of the song "Flaws" by Bastille

He knew Helga viewed herself as broken and he had been her best friend for so long, aside from Phoebe of course. It wasn't till about a year ago in their Sophomore year working on the play Guys and Dolls he knew that he wanted to be more than friends. She had been there when his parents returned and when his grandparents passed away.

He knew that she was broken because of her home life, but he was confused and broken at home too. He was happy his parents were home, thanks to Helga, but when both of his grandparents passed away he felt more broken than ever. He had been there for her too when her family began to fall apart and when her parents filed for divorce. He knew that they were meant to be and knew that they both had flaws and would be beautiful together. Today was the day he planned to confess his love to her.

Arnold drove his silver Camry to her house without a second thought, knowing her parents would both be gone at the time. He knocked on the door to see the beautiful blonde love of his life answer the door.

"Arnold? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine….now"

"Huh?"

"May I come in? I have something important to talk to you about."

"Um. Okay."

Arnold followed Helga into the empty living room, where she was American Horror Story. She paused the TV and turned to Arnold. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Helga, I know you have always said that you felt like you were broken," he paused seeing that she was looking at the floor. He scooted closer to her on the couch and grabbed her hand and lifted her chin with the other hand so she was looking at him. "What I want to say if I've done a lot of thinking and I'm broken too, may be not in the same ways but I have flaws in my life too, you aren't the only one."

She looked at him with hurt, but loving_ eyes. "What is your point? Did you just come over here to bring up what's wrong with me? I was doing just fine having time to myself today and not thinking about things." _

"_That's not why I'm here at all. Please listen to me."_

"My point is we both have our flaws and brokenness and I want to work on things together."

"Don't we already do that? I call you when I have problems with Bob's yelling and Miriam's drinking. I helped you find your parents and I stood by your side and your Grandpa's funeral. I'm with you whenever you need comfort."

"That's the thing Helga. We have been through all of hurts together, but just as friends. When you leave my presence the hole comes back and I realize there is only one thing that can fill it."

"I don't share my flaws with others, because I want to be strong for everyone else. But you have taught me how to accept not everyday is going to be sunshine and not everything is going to be the way I planned it," Arnold looked at her and continued, "I need you to keep me going." Helga just looked at him with her bright blue eyes, almost as if in shock.

"Helga I realized last year that I wanted to be more than friends, but I didn't know what that feeling meant. All through last year that feeling grew stronger and stronger and I need you to know that….I….I….I love you Helga. I was waiting until the right moment but these last couple weeks I can't think about anything else but you. I've even been benched on the baseball time because my head's not in the game. I just think about you."

"Arnold, I…I.." Helga was cut off as she was brought into a passionate, but short & gentle kiss. She didn't kiss back at first out of shock. She noticed that Arnold was looking down in disappointment as if he was shut down. He got off the couch and headed to the door, assuming Helga did not return the feeling. As Arnold turned the doorknob of the front door Helga sprinted to him and slammed the door shut. She grabbed Arnold and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him ferociously. He returned the favor and placed his hands around her waist to bring her closer to him. Helga pulled away from the kiss and looked into his emerald eyes.

"I love you too Arnold. I would love to be broken with you. Why don't you stay here with me today?"

"I'd love that." He looked at her slyly as he began kissing her neck.

"But I have to finish the new episode of American Horror Story, so no funny business until then. Got it." She said with a wink.

"Whatever you say Helga."

A/N: So I think the next Songfic will be for another a couple, but I haven't decided yet. I just had to add that last part about American Horror Story because that is my favorite show right now! Plus it was getting too mushy I had to put something funny. Haha! Until next time!


	4. She Looks So Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or 5 Seconds of Summer. This chapter is based off of the song, "She Looks So Perfect," by 5 Seconds of Summer.  
><strong>

**Thank for your reviews! I was unsure on how this was going to turn out, but looks like I'm still going strong! And now, by request She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer. I'm planning on posting this one and a Curly x Rhonda songfic tonight too. Now, to the story!**

It was a few weeks before the start of college for Arnold & Helga. After dating for four years they decided they would go to college together. They both agreed on going Syracuse University. Even though they knew they would be seeing each other within of few days of moving into the dorms they were still spending pretty much everyday together.

Helga had gotten into a fight with Big Bob about school and headed over to Arnold's house. Arnold's parents had accepted her and secretly hoped that one day she and Arnold would be married. She was there when Arnold found them in San Lorenzo and when his grandpa had passed away. Gertie had outlived Phil by two years so far and she adored Helga.

Helga knocked on Arnold's door in tears. Arnold opened the door and pulled her into his arms as soon as he saw her. "Helga, what's wrong? Did something happen at home again?"

"Arnold, it's Bob again. I was telling him about my honors scholarship and he just waved me off like I was nothing," Helga said as she sobbed into Arnold's chest.

"Helga, don't worry about him. In a few weeks we'll be on our way to Syracuse and you don't have to go back. And when we come back to visit you can just stay here with me."

Helga looked at him and met his lips with a soft gentle kiss. Arnold led her to his bed and laid down beside her. They began making out slowly on the bed and it soon became much more passionate, especially since they were the only two in the whole boarding house.

About 30 minutes later Helga got up to grab one of her books off of Arnold's desk. Due to the windows being open she pulled her Hillwood Sharks t-shirt on and grabbed a pair of Arnold's boxer briefs from his clean laundry. Arnold could not help but be mesmerized by her in her current state. She looked so perfect and he knew the best part was that she was all his.

While Helga was sitting at the table writing in her poetry book he couldn't believe that in a few week they would be flying from Hillwood to Syracuse. He didn't care if they were leaving the country. He knew he only wanted to be with her, wherever she wanted to go. Hillwood didn't have anything for them anymore. It's true his parents and the boarders were here. But ever since his senior year began his parents started to travel again. Due to Arnold being so far away they planned on continuing to travel more often with the medical department of the hospital once him and Helga left.

Helga came back into bed. "What did you write about?" Arnold asked while softly kissing her neck as she got back into the bed. "I don't have to tell you everything Football head, some of my poems are just for me," she told him as she winked back at him.

"Oh fine then," he pouted. She pulled him in for a soft, but sensual kiss. "Helga, will you marry me?"

"What?!" she asked with a shocked expression. "I'm not saying right now. But in the future, will you marry me?" "You already know the answer to that Arnold. But I hope this is not an "official" engagement. If it is you executed that poorly." Arnold chuckled. "No, I already know what I'm going to do when I ask you to marry me." "What is that?" "I don't have to tell you everything Helga, some of my plans can be kept to myself," he mocked. "Oh fine Arnold-o. But you'll probably forget anyway." She joked.

Little did she know, he already had everything planned out. The proposal would be much sooner than she imagined.

Well, that's all I have right now! Leave the rest to you wonderful imaginations! Hope you enjoyed, now I'll get back to my grad school homework and hopefully will have another songfic up tonight! These are my chance to get away from my crazy long papers and escape for a little while


	5. Chasing Cars

**Alright everyone! It's Gerald & Phoebe's turn! I know I said it would Curly & Rhonda's turn, but I'm stuck in part of theirs but hopefully I will get it together soon! Once again, due to the rule on lyrics the actual lyrics of the song have been removed. This chapter is based on "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol.**

Gerald and Phoebe had become very close over the years, despite the different crowds they seemed to hang out. Gerald cared about his reputation as a jock and didn't know how to approach his long time crush. Phoebe was very good with her academics and was on a city fencing team. Thanks to her fencing practice and doing yoga she was very fit and always caught Gerald's eye. He saw her as she walked by with Helga on their way to Arnold's locker. Arnold turned around to greet his girlfriend and her best friend. While the two girls were talking Gerald saw Arnold silently mouth the words, "What are you waiting for?" Usually Helga and Phoebe went home after school together since they both did their own independent sports and did not stay after school for practice. On this particular day Arnold & Gerald's baseball practice was rained out and coach Wittenberg decided to give the guys the night off.

Gerald approached the chatty group, "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just discussion how these ladies are going to get home since it's pouring outside," he said giving his best friend a more than obvious hint.

"What are you talking about Arnold? I thought you just said you were going to take us both home?" Helga asked accusingly.

"Actually, I wanted to ask Phoebe if she wanted me to take her to home," he said smoothly.

"What the…? If you get any funny ideas I swear I'l-" she said as she was cut off by Arnold holding a finger to her lips. "Helga, it's okay I'm sure she's in good hands with Gerald. Plus, it will give us some extra alone time…you know how much we love the rain," he said seductively into her ear.

"Okay, that is too much information Arnold, you horndogs get out of here and go wherever you go." Gerald said. With that his best friend left with Helga to who knows where.

Gerald and Phoebe quietly drove to her home. "Well, here we are Phoebe, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." He said, upset that he didn't have what it takes to get the words out.

"Actually Gerald, would you mind staying for a little while. My parents are actually visiting some family in Japan and it's been kind of lonely here."

Gerald's eyes lit up as he excitedly told her yes. He followed Phoebe into the home, not able to keep his eyes off of her.  
>"Thanks for coming in Gerald. It just gets lonely sometimes. Helga used to always come hang out here, but now that she's with Arnold I don't see her as much."<p>

"Yeah, those too seem to be doing it like rabbits these days, even after dating for so long. It's insane."

Phoebe chuckled at the comment, "Yeah, but I'm very happy for them. Helga deserves to finally be happy."

"Yeah they make quite the couple. So enough about them, how are your classes and your fencing thing going?" Gerald asked.

"Classes are going well. How did you know I do fencing?"

"Oh I went to one of your competitions a couple weeks ago."

"You did? How did you know I would be there?"

"I didn't I guess. It was after one of our Saturday afternoon games. Arnold ran off with Helga to "celebrate" the win and I didn't really want to hang out with the other guys so I thought I would find something else to do."

"That seems very random. Not a lot of people would know that would be going unless they are there on purpose."

Gerald knew he had been caught. He could not get it passed her. He paused to gather his thoughts for a moment. "Phoebe there is something I need to get off my chest." He looked to see her looking at him, waiting to hear what he would say next. "I don't know how to say this but…I would like to ask you to go out with me."

"YES!" Phoebe exclaimed and jumped into his arms. He laughed at her response.

After a couple hours of talking and laughing they began talking about how things would be different.

"What do you think people at school will say when the find out about us?" Phoebe asked.

"Who cares." Stated Gerald matter of factly. "Aren't you worried they'll make fun of you? I mean I do have that "nerd" reputation."

"Phoebe, I've spent so much time worrying about what people think of me and it's left me unhappy. I've been physically and emotionally attracted for you longer than I want to admit. If I keep worrying about what people think I'll never be truly happy. Sometimes when I see our best friends together I get jealous."

"You do? Why is that?" Phoebe asked innocently

"Look at them. They are so happy. Do you remember how hard he got dogged when people found out he was in love with Helga…how hard I dogged him? He didn't give a shit and he went after her anyway and now after 4 years they are still all over each other all of the time. That's what I've wanted with you, but I always worried about what other people would think. Now I was afraid it was too late, we'll be going to college in a year and who knows what will happen after."

"I don't blame you Gerald, but why now? Is it because we have a year together before graduation?"

"Phoebe, I don't know where this will go or if we'll last but I want to try. I've tried dating other girls, but none of them could keep my mind off of you. You are so smart, athletic, patient, everything that I want."

Phoebe blushed as he went on.

"I just want to forget the world and just be us."

"I would love that Gerald."

More hours passed and it was almost 11 PM.

"Well," Gerald started as he stood up, "it's getting late and I'm pretty tired I guess I better head home." "Okay, Gerald good night," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"As Gerald he got into the car he looked at his phone and saw 3 missed calls and 2 text messages. His mom had called him 3 times between 8-10 PM to see where he was. He wondered why she stopped calling an hour ago because that was not like her. He checked his texts before calling her back.

The first text was from Timberly: **Gerald mom wants know where you are. Call us.**

The next text was his saving grace, from Arnold: **Are you still with Phoebe? Your mom and sister called me twice and I told them you were crashing with me and you just forgot to call. Text me and let me know what happened.**

He let a sigh of relief and texted Arnold: **Hey man. Yeah I'm still w/Phoebe. I told her how I felt and she said yes to going out with me! Man thnx for coverin for me. I'm just going to stay with her tonight.**

About 30 seconds later and he was heading back to Phoebe's house he felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Arnold: **Congrats man!**

He headed back inside and Phoebe was in the kitchen, "Gerald, are you okay? I thought you had to go home?" It's all cool. Arnold covered for me and told my mom I'd be staying with him tonight." "Oh good, so does that mean you have to go there instead?" "Nope, I just talked to him so I'd like to stay with you it that's okay." "That would be perfect!"

And with that Gerald and Phoebe fell asleep awaiting what would happen at school tomorrow.

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope it's not too confusing now that I had to take the actual lyrics due to the rules and such. I will still be doing the same thing I just can't have the actual lyrics in the story. Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Conga

Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! Here, by request is a fic based off of Conga by Gloria Estefan. Sorry it took me so long to update.

It was a cold day in January and PS 118 was back in session after their Christmas break. Arnold had been gone for two week to see his parents who were back in San Lorenzo monitoring the health of the population as they did periodically. Arnold missed his girlfriend Helga and could not wait to see her. He didn't get back to late last night so he didn't get to see her until school today. They hadn't had any classes together which killed him. He knew he would not see her till the last class of the day, PE.

Today was the first day of dance classes for the group of juniors of PS 118. Arnold & Helga sat together on the bleachers as Tish Wittenberg; their high school PE teacher went over how their 8 week dance unit was going to go. Today, the group would be learning the Tango, a dance that Arnold & Helga knew all too well. "I missed you," Arnold whispered in a low husky voice. Helga looked at him, "If you missed me so much why didn't you call me when you came back in last night? I was worried something happened to you. I haven't seen you all day." Seeing the slight look of hurt in her eyes, "I'm sorry baby, I didn't get in till 1 AM last night because my flight got delayed. I didn't want to wake you up. But I'll make it up to you," Arnold winked. "And how to you expect to do that," Helga pouted crossing her arms.

At that moment "Conga" by Gloria Estefan started playing.

Arnold stood up and held his hand out for Helga, "Dance with me?" Arnold pleaded. Helga took his hand as he led her to the center of the dance floor, "Don't think you're off that easy football head." Arnold chuckled at this comment as he twirled her around the dance floor. He pulled her as close to him as he could, "Don't worry, my dear I have something else planned for tonight." Helga gasped as he spun her around and dipped her, "You're in good hands,"

Helga almost couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him right then. For the last two weeks of his absence she had wondered what would it would be like when they reunited. She definitely loved the hot and steamy vibes she was getting from him right now as they danced totally in their own worlds. Once again he spun her around and her backside was against his front. She took this opportunity to subtly grind against him and he let out a quiet groan that only she could her. He spun her back to him and grabbed her leg and dipped her again at the end of the song.

The class clapped for their performance and Tish told them they did a great job. The class was dismissed and they changed back into regular clothes and Arnold met Helga in the lobby of the school as they waited for the final bell to ring. Arnold walked up to Helga, "I've got the boarding house to myself today if you want to come over," Arnold said seductively. "Well I have nothing better to do so I suppose I could come over," she winked.

"What the heck is going on over there?" Gerald asked Phoebe as they looked on to their friends who standing uncomfortably close. "I don't think you have to ask, Gerald. We know what's going on."

"Was it just me, or was there a lot of sexual tension between those too?" Gerald asked. "Well, they have not seen each other for about two weeks and I would not assume there was really a way to communicate back and forth. Helga stayed up nearly all night waiting for Arnold's call and was upset when she didn't hear from him till today."

"Mmmhhm. That Arnold is dead man." Finally the bell rang. Arnold and Helga walked out to his car and headed to the boarding house. Arnold unlocked the door and led Helga up to his room. As Arnold opened the door Helga caught a glimpse of rose petals scattered across the room with unlit candles, which Arnold was getting around to lighting as he dimmed the lights. "Arnold, what is all this?" "Helga, I knew I messed up from not being able to call you when I got back and I knew you probably were so worried so I spent a couple hours last night getting this ready and planned to wait for tonight to do this so it was more romantic, but after that little stunt you pulled in PE class I could not help myself," Helga blushed at the comment. "So let me get this straight, instead of calling me when you came in last night like a normal person you spent most of the night doing this because you knew I would be upset?" "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Arnold, you stupid fooball h.." She said as she was cut off by Arnold's kiss as he pushed her against the wall. The couple made out until they had to pull away for more oxygen and Helga caught a glimpse of the lustfulness in Arnold's eyes. He began kissing her neck as she let out a moan. Helga began unbuttoning his jeans and pulled them down as he kicked them off. He did the same and pulled away from her to take his shirt off revealing his 6 pack abs. He knew how turned on Helga got when she saw his muscles and he took advantage of this many times. Helga also pulled her shirt off exposing her matching bra and panties which were black with pink lacing. Arnold picked her up and put her on the bed and began kissing her, her soft lips moving against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Arnold was caressing every inch of body as he moved his hands to remove her bra and then moved to her panties. Helga rolled him over as she got on top of him and took off his boxers exposing his hardened member. She slipped herself onto his member and started rocking back and forth. "Oh Helga," he moaned. She continued doing this until he took back control and rolled her onto her back so that he was on top. "Oh, Arnold you're being a little rough," she smirked, "Don't worry my poor blind friend, you're in good hands," he whispered into her hands. She smiled at the memory of the April Fools Dance from years ago.

Arnold continued thrusting in and out of her, loving the sound of her moaning and hearing her yell his name. Finally they finished and Arnold rolled to his side. "Arnold, that was amazing," she panted. "Yeah. It was." He panted, "so, am I forgiven now?" "Not yet. Football head." She stated. Arnold gave her his best pouting face as he held her close to him, "What else do I need to do?"

"Well, I'm guessing you did not get your room all fancy just for us to have sex?" she asked. "No, I had other stuff planned I just couldn't control myself," Arnold answered. "Well, what else did you have planned?" "I was planning on taking you to Chez Paris first, and then maybe a movie here or go out to the theater your choice." "I like that idea football head. Let's go get ready so we can go to dinner and then watch some movies here." "That sounds perfect." Arnold said.


End file.
